Priceless
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: How can two people scare an entire team composed of a half-robot, a half-demon, an alien, and a stoic leader? Simple: With the element of surprise!


Priceless (BBTERRA Halloween)

The sky was dark and there was nothing and no one that moved in Titans Tower. Yet, it didn't mean that there was no danger. Because in the quiet, the hideous snickering of two monsters could be heard. It was the laughter of Beast Boy and Terra.  
It all came down to this moment. They had been planning this for several days now and it was all Beast Boy's idea. Terra only added a few details to their carefully laid out plan.  
"You sure this is going to work? You know, we haven't really had the time to…test it," Terra whispered after her snickering died down.  
"Don't sweat it, Terra. This prank's fool-proof," he reassured her before the sound of footsteps sounded through the hall. "Shh!"  
Both Titans stared at the entrance to the Ops room with anticipation. Tonight was their only chance at success!  
The door to the Ops room slid open and 4 Titans walked in, Cyborg sounding excited about something.  
"Now that the movie's settled, let's make some popcorn!" he declared but Starfire and Raven still didn't quite agree on his choice of movie.  
"But when are we to watch my choice of the romance movie?" Starfire said with slight disappointment.  
"Trust me, Star! I don't want to watch corny horror films either. Not when you have seen the real one," Raven muttered and turned away before Robin held her back.  
"Don't tell me you want to hide in your room? And besides, you don't want to leave us to all the fun?" he said and Raven quirked a brow.  
"I don't see how boring myself to death is considered fun."  
"But Raven. Would you at least stay for the popping corn?" Starfire asked and Raven sighed.  
"Fine," she sighed and turned to turn on the light.  
But nothing happened.  
"Did you mess with the electricity again, Cyborg?" Robin asked.  
"It's called upgrading and no, I didn't."  
And as if he uttered a magic word, the lights flickered back on and Starfire beamed and pulled Robin towards the couch.  
"Just when I thought the night was starting to get interesting," Raven commented before sitting on the ground next to the couch and opened her book she carried with her.  
Cyborg was currently taking out one of those instant popcorn bags and opened the microwave to put it in. But as his hand went in, he felt something else already inside - something soft. "Don't tell me Beast Boy put his tofu in the microwave. That stuff will mess up the microwave," he commented before the light flickered again briefly while he was taking out whatever it was that was in the fridge.  
His human eye widened before he cried out in shock as he held a hand in his hand and immediately dropped it. His metallic hand was stained with a red liquid and he took a step back before bumping into Raven. "There…was a hand…" he started but Raven interrupted.  
"It's made of plastic."  
"But the blood-"  
"Edible syrup," she said, testing some of it to be sure. It was.  
"Beast Boy. If he's behind this I'm gonna-"  
"Shall we finally watch the movie?" Starfire interrupted and Raven put the instant popcorn in the microwave and after 2 minutes, it was ready and they all sat on the couch and watched as Robin put in the DVD.  
But for the first few seconds, the screen was black.  
Beast Boy had switched out the DVD yesterday with something a little different.  
"Maybe the movie is broken?" Starfire asked.  
"That can't be. I've bought it just last week and haven't watched it once," Cyborg said.  
Just then, the screen showed something - it showed them, sitting on the couch exactly like now and watching the TV.  
"What? Is that us?" Robin asked confused. "Could it be that…someone is messing with the mainframe computer?"  
Cyborg checked his system…but nothing seemed to be wrong. "Uh…nothing's wrong and there is nobody by the mainframe computer."  
"Then how can we be on the screen?"  
And as all eyes went back to the screen, all of a sudden a small girl appeared on the black screed, dressed in a white gown and screamed in a shrill tone, causing Starfire to jump (as well as Robin) and to cling onto the leader.  
Cyborg also screamed before he quickly turned off the TV.  
Raven gave him a look before she noticed snickering from the room.  
"Who's there?" she called and the sounds stopped abruptly and Raven floated towards the direction she thought the sound came from. She came up behind the counter of the kitchen and saw Terra hiding in the corner. "What are you doing here? Where is Beast Boy?" she asked annoyed.  
"Huh? I thought he called me to come watch a movie with you guys. But he said I should surprise you and wait until the movie started and pop out from behind here."  
"What?" she asked, not believing her story before turning back to the others before seeing that suddenly the speakers were cracking to live and a strange static noise was coming from it. "What's going on, Terra?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I could go check on him in his room."  
"No, Terra. I-"  
But she dashed away faster than the wind and Raven sighed.  
And suddenly, Terra's scream rang through the whole Tower and everyone dashed towards the sound.  
But something wasn't right - there was…something red coming from beneath Beast Boy's door. Could it be…blood?  
Raven almost felt sick but she carried on until the doors opened and Terra was lying on the ground, pointing towards Beast Boy's bed that was stained and ripped. "Terra…" she started as everyone closed in around the bed to see what had happened to their friend.  
And suddenly a monkey's screech echoed through the room that made even Raven flinch in surprise.  
"You should've seen the look on your faces! That was priceless!" the changeling laughed and Terra was laughing on the floor…unaware of the death glares both were receiving.  
Suddenly, they were startled by the loud bang of the door that had been slammed shut and briefly hugged each other out of fright before quickly letting go with flustered faces.  
As punishment, both were forced to stay in the Tower for a whole week and even waking up didn't improve the changeling's mood. What a bummer! He got out of bed to get breakfast when he saw Terra pacing around with some glass balls in her hands.  
"I thought that…you know, I could start planning for Christmas," she smiled sheepishly.  
"This looks like more than just planning but need another 8 hands?" he asked, morphing into an octopus briefly and Terra laughed.  
"Sure," she smiled but was held back for a moment.  
"Hey, I think I've got something," he muttered and fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out a mistletoe and lifting it for Terra to see.  
And then he quickly kissed Terra on the lips.  
Well, the mistletoe was plastic actually and fake…but the kiss definitely wasn't.


End file.
